<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Captured by hanabyulse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640511">Captured</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabyulse/pseuds/hanabyulse'>hanabyulse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Photographer, Established Relationship, F/F, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabyulse/pseuds/hanabyulse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it's a mystery how moon and sunrise manages to get the perfect shot of south korea's biggest solo artist, solar every time. what her fans don't know is that the most popular solar fansite is also her girlfriend.</p><p>or moonbyul is a fansite of her girlfriend, solar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Captured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Secrets--professional photographer Moon Byulyi took great pride in being able to keep secrets. And it just so happened that her biggest one was that she was dating the popstar taking the world by storm, Solar.</p><p>Her being overworked meant that Byulyi had to make sure to cheer her up by going undercover as one of her fansites. It was one of the greatest mysteries that had Sunshines, the Solar fandom, baffled. Who was Moon and Sunrise and how did she manage to get the perfect picture every time?</p><p>Simply because she had the perfect model, she would say online. But to the two of them, it was obviously more than what they would let the public in on.</p><p>Of course, it certainly had its drawbacks at times, but screaming her girlfriend's name and getting her to smile on camera felt much better without the scrutinizing eyes. Not that she wasn't able to do that when it was only the two of them.</p><p>"Byul-ah..." Her lover stirred in her sleep beside her. Being the lighter sleeper of the two, Byulyi responded with a perk of her ear.</p><p>"Tell me it's not time to go yet," she pleaded with eyes still closed. Byulyi sighed and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear to better look at her beauty.</p><p>"I'm sorry to break it to you, Yong." The endearment rolled from her tongue so graciously--though they had always belonged there. Her name, her real name, Yongsun sounded so sweet, yet so mysterious. Her very name was their secret, too. "It's 3:15AM. Aren't they going to pick you up any time now?"</p><p>"I wish they never come." Yongsun muttered under her breath and scooted herself closer to her girlfriend, clinging onto her chest.</p><p>"At least I'll be there with you." It was an attempt to console her, but it did barely anything. Though a sorry excuse, her presence still brought some kind of comfort to Yongsun at her official events.</p><p>"You know it's not enough." The singer pouted, her eyes slowly opening to reveal her melancholic eyes. It would never be enough, they came to realize early on in their relationship. Yongsun's job had always been too demanding; of her time, of her presence of mind. At least, at the very least, Byulyi could suit on her alter ego of Moon and Sunrise--the only Solar fansite that made her smile like she could melt.</p><p>"Your favorite photographer will be there, so you have to be too." Another convincement; this was a normal morning in bed for them before work. As much as Yongsun loved her job, she loved Byulyi more.</p><p>"Fine, but only because you asked." Not wanting to let go, Yongsun lingered a moment more in Byulyi's arms under the covers, before she entered the bathroom. And it was Byulyi, alone.</p><p>Sure, there were times it felt lonely, but she felt proud more than anything. That was her girl on stage, on the red carpet, in the news, in the charts breaking records; how could she not take pride?</p><p>An hour passed, and she was gone again. Byulyi made sure to follow close behind, so as to not miss any photos that she could capture. No one even came close to her shots of Solar--whose radiance seeped through every picture she took.</p><p>The photographer rubbed her heavy eyes in impatience of when the main star would grace the red carpet with her presence. When she would get bored beyond function, she would take photos of other idols for fun, but none of them mattered to her more than Solar, of course.</p><p>She let out a tired hazy breath that fogged up her glasses and held the hefty camera in her right hand. This wasn't anything new--with the rapid rise of her influence and popularity in the industry, Solar was sure to always be close to, if not, last. Hours stretched on and on endlessly for Byulyi, but she knew however she looked, her girlfriend would be worth the wait.</p><p>This wasn't very uncommon--Byulyi had been sitting out from morning until the late afternoon, waiting for something to happen. She was careful to not make friends with fellow fansites either, fearing that they'd get too close to the truth.</p><p>When Yongsun finally came out of the familiar black vehicle, Byulyi choked on a cough, but her eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when she turned around. Solar was wearing a short black dress that showed off the milky skin of her back in its entirety, as well as her plump thighs.</p><p>A mountain of her stage name being shouted erupted, but it was clear to Byulyi, even when hundreds of cameras tried to compete for her attention. Solar's apathetic eyes scanned the sea of people, uninterested, yet looking for something; looking for <em>someone</em>.</p><p>Byulyi rolled her eyes at the common demand of her to smile more, or look their way but she watched as Yongsun forced a smile and waved to the flashing cameras. "Solar-ssi, the face of South Korea! You're our it girl!" She shouted, pulled deeply from her diaphragm.</p><p>Like a charm, Yongsun's head snapped to the familiar sound of her voice and grinned from ear to ear. "I love your dress!" Byulyi continued, while her muscle memory worked on the camera she held.</p><p>Solar chuckled and turned to the side, showing off her back. The sound of cameras clicking increased in volume, making Byulyi and Yongsun laugh in amusement. Some few other fansites took notice of Solar's favoritism of Moon and Sunrise, but none of them would ever know the story behind their shared laughter.</p><p>Byulyi snuck out of the claustrophobic crowd quickly after Solar entered the awarding venue, looking to get inside the waiting rooms like she usually did. Her staff, with the knowledge that the two of them were best friends, ushered her inside where Yongsun instantly wrapped her in a hug.</p><p>"The face of South Korea?" Her face was filled with doubt and mischief, an eyebrow raised at Byulyi. Her girlfriend was quite the flatterer, and she knew that she loved to do it the more Yongsun rose to fame. It was one of Moon and Sunrise's signature gimmicks too, to shout compliments at the top of her lungs. Fans would speculate that that was the reason for Solar's preference to her, but none of them ever suspected something bigger was going on.</p><p>"The only acceptable one for me, and undoubtedly South Korea's visual too." Solar had to shoot her a playful eyeroll at the remark. </p><p>"Flattery will get you nowhere, Moon Byulyi."</p><p>"Last I checked, it made me your girlfriend," she whispered, only loud enough for her to hear. In her arms, the singer's face flushed.</p><p>"We don't have very long." Yongsun sighed, the realization washing over her like a wave. Byulyi nodded in agreement, sharing the same sentiments she had.</p><p>"You'll be in the crowd, right?"</p><p>"Of course, how else would Moon and Sunrise see her favorite idol?" With the assurance, Yongsun's face lit up with joy.</p><p>"I love you." Her words were hushed and careful, said to Byulyi. The photographer hummed and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Like a friend would.</p><p>"I love you," she responded just as softly, secretive.</p><p>It was time to part ways again, a part of their daily routine. It didn't hurt any less each time they had to, but it was necessary.</p><p>In the hallway of the row of waiting rooms, Byulyi bumped into Irene, another solo act who was Yongsun's friend, and a common model for her.</p><p>Irene glanced at the camera she was still holding and then back up at her, with even more suspicion on her face. "Byulyi... Are you onto something?"</p><p><em>Are you? </em>She wanted to ask back, but quivered in anxiety that someone was going to find out about their relationship. The photographer fumbled with her fingers and stammered the words she was going to say. </p><p>"I'm going to see you next Monday, Joohyun," Byulyi finally said, scooting out of the hallway to escape the conversation, but not before Irene gripped her wrist. </p><p>"You're not dating Yongsun, are you?" Even though she was shorter than her, Irene exuded greater intimidation that held on Byulyi, who squirmed in fear. Her eyes burned almost in fury, but Byulyi knew better to evade the question.</p><p>"Why does it matter!"</p><p>"Because she's Solar!"</p><p>"And!? And I'm just a photographer, is that it?" Her pride easily deflated at Joohyun's implication, frowning at the singer. Irene's grip loosened and Byulyi retrieved her hand with a brief exhale. "It doesn't matter. We're only best friends. So don't push it."</p><p>To Joohyun, Byulyi would be the best friend that was forever going to pine after Yongsun, yearning for something that was out of her reach. But Byulyi had been wounded with the way she acted over the slight suspicion that they were together. It was why they had kept it secret all these years.</p><p>Alerted by the commotion going on in the hallway, Yongsun walked out of her waiting room to check. Her eyes shifted from Irene and then to Byulyi, who looked like a puppy that had just been kicked to the curb, rubbing at her wrist.</p><p>"I'll see you on Monday, Joohyun. Tell Wendy I wish her well. I'll be going home after your last nomination, Yong."</p><p>It wasn't like Byulyi didn't already know what she was going to perform, but Solar still managed to take her breath away with a joint performance of her songs, Hello, and then ending it with Spit It Out, her latest release.</p><p>She anticipated the announcement of the results of whether Yongsun was going to win her nominations for Best Female Artist or Best Vocal Performance Solo, but she prayed every day that her girlfriend would win both, knowing how hard she was working. <br/>
<br/>
Lee Dahee, the award event's host, inhaled before speaking, but her smile was already very telling, making the Sunshines in the audience hold their breath in hope. "Our Best Female Artist of 2020, Solar!"<br/>
<br/>
The formerly still audience roared in applause and whoops of excitement, but elation bloomed in Byulyi's chest over Yongsun's talents and diligence being recognized by the country. Solar's eyes were stuck on the trophy, staring at it adoringly when she realized she had to make a speech. <br/>
<br/>
"I'm sorry, I'm just in utter disbelief that this is real." The singer chuckled into the microphone, and the fans in the crowd shuffled in laughter. "I don't want to take the credit for this award, because I feel undeserving of it, if I'm being honest. So I want to say thank you to my Sunshines, I love you all so much and thank you for giving me this award. Let's see each other soon again, okay?"<br/>
<br/>
She made her way off the stage as soon as she exchanged handshakes with the hosts, clutching the trophy close to her, as though she could easily lose it any time. It wasn't long after she took her seat that it was announced that she won the other nomination too, of Best Vocal Performance Solo. <br/>
<br/>
"Seriously, guys? Another one? You really didn't have to... but I'm beyond thankful for just even being nominated. This one, goes out to my staff, my family..." Solar trailed off before looking for Byulyi in the hundreds of people that were in the same area she was, but her eyes twinkled and her lips turned up in a genuine smile once their eyes met. "My friends. Thank you to everyone. It's my greatest honor to have you all support and look up to me."<br/>
<br/>
Her greatest honor would be to love and care for Yongsun every day, unconditionally. Though the two of them went home in separate cars, and Byulyi earlier than her, she arrived home with a light heart, overjoyed that Yongsun got what she rightfully deserved.</p><p>A few hours later, Yongsun plopped down on the bed Byulyi laid with an exasperated sigh, her cheeks painted red. <br/>
<br/>
"Had too much to drink?" Byulyi asked and her lover only hummed, answering her question. She combed her fingers through her hair, trying to ease her buzzed state. "You know you still need to change, right?"</p><p>"But do I really <em>need </em>to?" Yongsun mumbled, barely even still awake. <br/>
<br/>
"I can help you out of your clothes if you want." The singer stayed silent for a moment, thinking over the proposition. With how complex her celebrity outfits could get, Byulyi often relieved Yongsun the trouble of her clothing, and she often repaid her kindness by a few photographs.<br/>
<br/>
Yongsun, even though tipsy, rose from the bed and stood against the moonlight that shone through the window of their bedroom. Byulyi stood behind her, the dress slipping right off her shoulders. At the fragility of the moment's intimacy, her breath hitched in her throat, but she took a few steps backward to lift the camera's viewfinder to her eyes. Kim Yongsun was indeed her best kept secret.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>